Broken Brown eye
by StarLightMoonKitten
Summary: This is a story starting from Rin's past...her troubled life as a young girl. she is a little bit older than in the show. Eventually she finds Sesshoumaru...how will her life end up there? And what are these new powers?


I do not in any way own the INUYASHA characters...i wish i did..but i do own Keiko from this chapter...contact me if you would ever like to use her...Thank you. "Princess, wake up now."

"Hmmm…what? Huh? What time is it?" The girl opened her bright brown eyes. "Who is calling me?'

"Princess it's Keiko, Maiden Keiko, your morning servant," The brunette girl walked into the room and bowed.

"Hmm what?" The girl blinked twice, attempting to focus. The girl saw the maiden in front of her. She had deep chocolate locks and fair skin with freckles dotting her face. She needed to place the name to the face and ah-ha she reached her goal. "Oh, good morning Keiko."

"Yes princess," the maiden chuckled. "It is time for you to get ready. Your father wants to see you in his office in an hour. Chop chop."

The girl pushed her brown hair out of her face. She stared up at the ceiling. 'Father wants to see me? Why would he want to see me?' The girl rolled over and clumsily fell off of the bed.

"Princess Rin, are you all right?" The maiden ran to Rin's side and helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine! Why does everybody worry about me?" Rin yelled and stormed into her adjacent bathroom. "I'M NOT FIVE. I CAN PICK MYSELF UP WHEN I FALL!" Rin yelled and slammed the door.

Rin looked at herself in the mirror. She was about 10, but plenty more mature. Rin hated being a princess. All the people looking after you every moment of the day was torture. She never had any privacy. She never had a mind of her own. Nobody truly cared about her.

Rin scrunched her face up in the mirror. She leaned over the sink to get a better view. She leaned back and put her hair into a side ponytail, leaving most of her hair to fall in its natural straightness around her head.

Rin rolled her eyes at the lavish bathroom she stood in. There was a shower, lined in gold trimmings, her sink was pure platinum, encrusted with swarovski crystals and diamonds, and even her toilet was covered in thousands of dollars in precious gems. 'This is ridiculous.'

The young girl walked out of her bathroom in only her black silk nightgown. She didn't care what her maiden's thought of her; she didn't even want to be a princess in the first place. She was born into this stupid family.

"Aren't you going to get a shower this morning Princess Rin?" Keiko looked up from the dress she had laid out for Rin.

"Does it look like I'm going to get one?" Once Rin was fully awakened, she had a pretty big attitude.

"No Princess, Sorry Princess," Maiden Keiko ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"THANK KAMI!" Rin screamed, she liked to be alone; she wished she could be normal. Normal people had simple lives, simple lives that were full of love. Rin's parents didn't show her much affection if any at all.

Rin let out a sigh; she stared down at the pink dress laid out on the bed. "Pish, I'm not going to wear _that._" She ran her dainty finger over the millions of ruffles and bows. She let her eyes wonder around the room. "I used to wear pink dainty things…now I don't" Rin wandered over to her closet. She continued muttering things incomprehensible to anyone.

Rin slid the door open and peered inside. Her pale arm reached in and pulling out a black and red dress. 'Sigh, if I only didn't have to wear dresses' She did like the way the fabric wrapped around her and how the sleeves reached all the way down to the ground, but all the fabric, all the wasted yen. So many people could use the money in a better way, but she had it wasted on dresses.

Rin put on her red and black dress. She looked down at how the red seemed to engulf her feet in flames and toward the top, it was black as night. 'Like a fire at night,' she thought running her hand down her stomach.

Rin went back into her closet and pulled out the golden sash she often wore. She wrapped it around her waist and tied a bow in the back. The golden fabric reached the floor and trailed behind her. 'More money wasted on me'

Rin glided over to her giant vanity. She was young and didn't need makeup yet but she put it on to make herself appear older. She didn't want to be ten; she didn't want to be a human princess. She didn't want this life. She hated it. She almost cried when she applied her black eyeliner and red eye shadow. She added red lipstick and was off.

The dolled up girl exited her room, a look of shame over herself as she glanced at all the expensive pieces in the hallway. She lowered her head and slunk down the extravagant stairwell. She looked up and saw her paining. It was painted just a few months ago. They made her look happy, even though she was crying while the painting was being done. She paused under the picture and let one tear roll down her cheek.

She continued walking. Rin closed her eyes and let her nimble feet take her to her father's office. After a few moments, she was there. Rin knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came a booming voice.

"It's Rin, your daughter" Rin opened the door and slid inside with an indifferent face.

"Yes Rin, I must be off, there is another war raging in the west. Apparently the north attacked the west and the south must help. I'll be gone for a long time. Until I return you must be on your best behavior. Your mother is going with me. Be good daughter," The brown haired king looked at his daughter with no emotion, no love, no hate, no anything.

"Kami why do you have to go another stupid war? I guess you don't care about me!" Rin yelled. She ran out and slammed the door behind her. 'Why can't I have a normal family?' Rin ran to her room and threw herself upon the bed.

Rin reached under the bed and pulled out a bit of a broken sword. She smiled at it. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She pushed up her sleeve to her elbow. She lifted the glistening shard to her already scarred wrist. A tear rolled down and landed on a old scar. She dug the point into her skin, making a long deep cut on her wrist. The blood soon appeared. It began to slowly move along her skin. Then it fell, onto the red of her dress. 'It blends in, that's good' She tilted her head back and sighed. 'Its all better…for now.' To be continued... PLEASE REVIEW .:StarLightMoonKitten:.


End file.
